Amor a distancia
by Txira
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que puede ocurrir cuando se tiene una relación a distancia? Este fic está escrito desde el punto de vista de Arthur y su vida sentimental con Alfred a través del Messenguer. Capitulo 5 subido! :D
1. Ordenadores

¡Mi tercer fic!

Bueno, este será de varios capítulos, todavía no se cuantos, e iré actualizándolo cada domingo ya que es un tema que tengo marcado y ya tengo en mente como lo desarrollare.

La verdad es que tengo ganas de escribirlo, ya descubriréis porque si seguís las actualizaciones xD

Bueno, sin nada más que decir os dejo con la historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>"…No se cuando pude comenzar a cogerte más cariño del debido.<p>

Quizás porque en los malos ratos siempre estuviste a mi lado, siempre con tu humor contagioso hacías que se me escapara una pequeña sonrisa de los labios.

Aunque no tenías ningún tema de conversación de cualquier tontería se te ocurrían miles de ideas, sino ya puedes explicarme de donde surgió aquello de que con una maquina de nubes harías llover en las zonas áridas para darles agua…

Aunque eso es lo que más me gusta de ti y espero que no cambies."

Por supuesto, todo esto eran cosas que guardaba en mi cabeza, ni muerto se las diría al idiota come hamburguesas, que, hablando de él, me tiene hasta tarde delante de este estúpido aparato como lo es un ordenador.

La idea fue de los superiores, para documentos y datos importantes que debían ser enviados de inmediato debimos hacernos cuentas de correo electrónico y por supuesto, comprarnos estos infernales electrodomésticos. Pero para lo único que me ha servido es para bloquear al asqueroso de Francis por mandarme tantas invitaciones de webcam, no quiero saber que es lo que hace al otro lado… También recibí varios mensajes por parte de Prusia llamados cadenas en las que te maldicen si no los reenvías por lo menos a 20 personas, ¡pero si no tengo a tanta gente!

Y él.

Por supuesto, ÉL no debía faltar.

Quizás le cogí algo de cariño a este cacharro estruendoso por ese motivo, porque podía saber del gordo americano en cada momento.

Aunque no me hacía falta mover ni un dedo, el siempre era el que saludaba primero con demasiada emoción y cualquier estupidez para contarme. Y por ello me hacía sonreír bobamente de nuevo.

- ¡Hi Iggy!

- Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Que importa! ¡Sabes, sabes! ¡Me enteré de que McDonalds va a sacar una nueva hamburguesa! ¿No es genial?

- Am, viva.

- …¿Te ocurre algo?

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué debería de pasarme algo?

- Te noto como deprimido –Me eché un poco hacia atrás, ¿se estaba preocupando por mí? ¿El que solo piensa en comer y hacer el tonto?

- No lo estoy

- ¿Seguro? ¿O Francia volvió a molestarte?

- Descuida, le tengo bloqueado

- Bien, me alegro de leer eso –Se alegra…últimamente esta muy raro.

Las conversaciones siguieron cada día, cada mes, y cada vez me extrañaba más por el comportamiento de este idiota, me prestaba más atención y me hacía más cumplidos. No le entiendo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Iggy, ¿esta noche vas a conectarte? –Un alegre americano se me acercó con una gran sonrisa tras la reunión de este mes.

- No lo sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –Pregunté con una ceja levantada.

- Tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Y no me lo puedes decir ahora que me tienes aquí? –Sorprendido vi como tras esa pregunta la cara del ojiazul se volvía de un tono escarlata.

- ¡N-no! ¡Tiene que ser esta noche! ¡Conéctate! –Y con esa última petición dió media vuelta para correr por el pasillo hasta perderle de vista en la esquina, entonces solté un suspiro.

- De verdad que no te entiendo a veces…

Pasé el resto del día inquieto, procuraba mantenerme ocupado con cualquier cosa, leer un libro, limpiar la cocina, hacerme un té… Mala idea esto último.

Comencé a darle vueltas en mi cabeza, ¿qué es lo que querrá?

¿Quizás quería ver una película especialmente tenebrosa que le diera hasta vergüenza pedir que la viera con él? Si, debía de ser eso, ese sonrojo que vio en él era claramente de vergüenza… ¿no?

Cuando se dio cuenta el tiempo pasó hasta hacerse pasadas las nueve de la noche, debía conectarse si quería cumplir con el americano. Con nerviosismo y un ligero temblor en las manos se dirigió al botón que encendía el ordenador, introdujo la contraseña y ya estaba en el escritorio. Cogió el ratón e hizo doble clic en el icono del Messenger y luego a iniciar sesión, desde luego esa sesión se le iba a hacer eterna…

A los diez minutos saltó la ventanita que anunciaba a América conectado, le pinchó y tuvo la ventana abierta, esperando a que le hablara. Pasó un minuto y nadie dijo nada y cuando Arthur se decidió a saludar primero recibió el saludo del de gafas.

- Hi –Ya está. Ni efusivas, ni diminutivos de mi nombre. Comencé a escribir un "¡Hola América!" pero mis dedos se pararon ante el pensamiento de que se cambiaron los papeles.

- Hola

- …

- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme antes? -¿Ha sonado desesperado? ¿He sonado desesperado? ¡Espero que no!

- Aaah…eso… No le des importancia, bueno, ¿qué piensas de mi idea en la reunión de hoy? -…Acaba de cambiar de tema de una forma bestial, ¿verdad?

- América, no me cambies de tema.

-… -Guardó silencio, eso es que algo pasa, estoy seguro.

- Dime.

- …

- ¡Joder América! ¡Pareces una cría a punto de declararse! ¡Suéltalo de una vez!

- Arthur… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

* * *

><p>Y esto por el momento, espero que os haya gustado y esperéis hasta el próximo domingo.<p>

¡Besos!


	2. Amor

¡Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón!

Se que debía actualizar el domingo, ¡pero es que anduve liada estudiando, que estoy en los exámenes finales! ^^U

Y bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo nuevo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Joder América! ¡Pareces una cría a punto de declararse! ¡Suéltalo de una vez!<p>

- Arthur… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tardé un poco en reaccionar, lo suficiente como darme cuenta de que el cobarde de América se excusaba con que debía hacer trabajo pendiente y que hablarían en otro momento para poder desconectarse sin que pudiera reprocharle nada. Parpadeé perplejo.

Moví la rueda del ratón subiendo la conversación, ¿de verdad había escrito esa pregunta o había leído mal? ¿Se refería a salir para tomar algo como solemos hacer tras algunas reuniones…o a salir como pareja?

Aquella noche estuve pensativo, dándole miles de vueltas en la cabeza, tardé en dormirme y eso hizo que me levantara más tarde por la mañana retrasándome en mis ocupaciones como representante de un país así que pasé directamente a prepararme un té.

A parte del té, el medio día lo pasé sin comer apenas nada porque no tuve hambre y en la tarde decidí hacer el trabajo de la mañana, pero estando sentado en mi despacho me dí cuenta de que era inútil, al momento mis pensamientos se iban hacia cierto rubio de gafas que me tenía intrigado con aquella pregunta.

Dejé los papeles que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y lleve los dedos a masajearme el puente de la nariz, no entiendo porque debo estar nervioso por tal imbécil, después de todo no estaba seguro a lo que se refería con aquella pregunta…debía comentarlo con alguien para que me diera su opinión…pero, ¿quién sabe más de estos temas?

Y se me ocurrió.

Me levanté del cómodo sillón para dirigirme a la puerta dejando el despacho y mi trabajo por el momento. Cuando llegué al salón me deje caer en la silla que había ante el ordenador, en ese momento pensé que debía cambiar el aparato de lugar, en mi despacho estaría bien, al menos el sillón de allí es más agradable. Cuando ya estuvo encendido y abierta la ventana del MSN le vi, siempre estaba conectando con esa ridícula frase "Dr. de l'amour" tras su nombre verdadero, aunque con cierta vergüenza tenía que hacerlo… Le quite el bloqueo y no tuve que esperar para ver la pestaña parpadeante cuando te hablan:

- ¡Oh! ¡_Bonjour, mon amour_!

- _Hello_ Francis. No te emociones tanto, no soy nada tuyo… Quería contarte una cosa.

Le expliqué el tiempo que llevaba notando extraño a Alfred y lo que hablábamos cada noche en el PC, sobre todo cierta pregunta de la noche anterior.

Se quedó callado durante unos minutos y después me escribió lo que ya esperaba:

- Creo que se refiere claramente a eso, Arthur. Te ha pedido que salgas con él.

- Pero… ¡pero es imposible!

- Bueno, solo si lo crees así, ¿le amas?

¿Amor? Hacía tiempo que no me relacionaban con esa palabra.

- ¿Estás diciendo que es posible que esté enamorado de él?

- _Angleterre_, te pones nervioso cada vez que lo ves, te sonrojas cuando se te acerca o tienes que tratar con él, siempre estas pendiente de lo que hace y le riñes como a un niño.

- ¡¿Se me nota todo eso?

- _Oui_, y el pequeño Alfred también.

- Pero yo...eso es solo por...

- ¿Por?

- ...porque me gusta...

- _Exacte_, ya tienes tu respuesta.

Iba a ser la primera y única vez que ésta palabra salga de mí dirigida al representante de Francia.

- _Thank you_, Francis.

- ¿Ehhhhh? ¿He leído bien? ¿El gruñón cejudo me acaba de dar las gracias? ¿A mí?

Una pequeña venita apareció en mi sien, ¡encima me insultaba!

- ¡Muérete _France_! –Y corté la conversación bloqueándole directamente. Ese hombre era un campeón en sacarme de mis casillas, siempre lo fastidiaba todo, esté o no.

Aún así una pequeña sonrisa surcó mis labios ante la idea de tener la respuesta a mi comportamiento y a la pregunta.

**Amor**.

* * *

><p>También se que es corto, si, ¡pero no se porque no consigo escribir cosas largas!<p>

Por el momento creo que constara de unos 15 capítulos o así, pero ya veis que son cortos y amenos de leer ^^

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo también :3

Y esta vez si que si, ¡procuraré publicar el siguiente capitulo el próximo domingo! (o lunes como mucho u.u)

**Aerisbl**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad es que leí tu review con mucha ilusión.

Tengo que decirte que tengo experiencia también en las relaciones a distancia y si, es muy jodido u.u

Espero que sigas leyéndome :3


	3. Aceptación

¡Bieeen!

¡La primera publicación que cumplo!

Siempre lo olvido y entonces no me da tiempo de terminarlo y lo subo los lunes T_T

¡Pero hoy si lo conseguí!

¡Que disfrutéis el capitulo!

* * *

><p>Esperé hasta la noche, a la hora en la que Alfred siempre se conectaba. Se me hizo amena la espera ya que estuve visitando páginas tontas de juegos para niños, tenía que admitir que enganchaban lo suyo…<p>

Cuando vi el mensaje de Alfred al conectarse cerré las demás páginas y abrí su ventana, tal y como esperaba no me escribía… en ese caso tendré de hacerlo yo.

- _Hello_ –No contestó rápido como solía hacer.

- _Hi_…

- ¿Qué tal? - ¡Oh! ¡Venga! "¿Qué tal?" ¿No se me ocurría nada mejor que escribir?

- Bien, _you_? - …¡¿Cómo crees que estoy después de "abandonarme" con semejante pregunta, _idiot_?

- Bien –Y un silencio momentáneo se hizo en la conversación- Oye, América, sobre la pregunta de ayer…

- ¿Si? –No se si fue mi mente al imaginar la escena, pero esa contestación sonó con cierto tartamudeo.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – Está claro que no voy a decir mis sentimientos para que después lo haya malinterpretado todo, no me permitiría ese daño en mi orgullo. Tardó en contestar, fueron varios minutos que pasé desesperado vigilando la frase "está escribiendo un mensaje".

- Yo…quería saber si saldrías conmigo, _but_…como mi pareja, como…mi novio…

Ya sabía de sus sentimientos, ahora ya tengo claro que el si está enamorado de mi. Si soy sincero nunca pensé que la persona a la que más quería desde pequeño se me fuera a confesar en calidad de novio, pero aún así me atrae, me gusta su forma de ser tan alegre y descuidada.

- _Yes_.

-¿Eh?

- Que si.

- Si, ¿qué?

- _Shit!_ ¡Que si! ¡Que si, _fuck_! ¡Que si quiero salir contigo! –De nuevo me venció lo corto que podía llegar a ser perdiendo los estribos y soltándole tal frase. Pero sentí algo que me hizo feliz.

- ¿D-de verdad? ¿De verdad, Iggy?

- _Yes._

- …¡Me acabas de hacer la persona más feliz del mundo! - Una sonrisa se apiadó de cara al leer aquello, no sabía hasta donde era su amor por mí, y lo que es más importante…

- América, ¿desde cuándo te he gustado?

- Desde siempre, Arthur – Sonó tan sincera aquella frase por solo poner mi nombre al final que me hizo sonrojar levemente- Desde que era pequeño, pero sobre todo al separarnos por mi independencia. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había perdido y de lo importante que eres para mí, y cada día en las reuniones me mostrabas que a pesar de todo el daño que te hice, tú también me querías. Pensaba que no se trataba de la misma clase de amor, pero veo que me equivocaba.

- …

-Entonces, ¿estamos saliendo juntos desde ahora? – Esa pregunta tras leer la parrafada hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco.

- ¡Pues claro, _stupid_!

- _I love you, Arthur_.

- _I…love you…too, América_.

Y quién lo diría.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde aquella extraña declaración, pero estoy seguro de querer hacerlo, porque Alfred para mí es alguien demasiado importante como para alejarle de mi lado.

Aunque ahora le de por llenarme la ventana de conversación con "I love you" y ridículos corazoncitos…

Pero le quiero demasiado.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿me odian? ¿Me quieren?<p>

Espero que os esté gustando a todos^^

Pero, ¿sabéis que?

Los reviews alegran mucho a esta pobre imaginación que tengo :D


	4. Primer beso

Siento mucho este gran retraso u.u

Es que mis notas no han sido muy buenas este año y me limitaron el tiempo en el ordenador, así que tardaré en actualizar por esa razón.

Este capitulo es más largo que los anteriores :D

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Estoy nervioso. <strong>MUY<strong> nervioso.

Pero nunca lo admitiré, no, no.

Llevo saliendo con Alfred casi un mes y en unos días tenemos la reunión mensual con los demás países, desgraciadamente esta vez tocaba en casa de Francis.

Espero que el cara rana no se lo haya contado a nadie… ¿Qué dirían los demás? Quizás ya se lo dijo a…a... ¡a Matthew!, esos dos siempre andan juntos…es el hermano de Alfred, en parte tiene derecho a saberlo, sólo espero que los demás no lo sepan, sobre todo Kiku, temo de lo que se le pueda ocurrir en su cabeza…

Además, ¡podrían malinterpretarlo todo! Podrían pensar que soy el Estado Nº51 de USA, ¡y me obliguen a ello! No, ¡por favor! Eso no lo podría soportar.

Pero quitando dramatismos…si pudiera estar siempre junto a él aunque fuese de esa forma, no me importaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaron hasta el momento en el que debía coger el avión hasta la casa del francés.

Cuando llegué no me extrañó que nos estuviera recibiendo en la puerta de su casa con demasiado amor en el aire, pero es Francis, no se puede esperar otra cosa de él.

Entré y me encaminé directamente a la sala de reuniones para dejar mi chaqueta en el respaldo del sillón, ese día me puse un traje que tenía guardado en el armario y pensé en airearlo un poco poniéndomelo. Estuve esperando en ese lugar a solas, observando la cargada decoración muy del gusto del francés.

Conforme pasó el tiempo vinieron los demás países que se quedaban reunidos en el recibidor, hasta que por fin, tras 30 min. de la hora acordada, llegó Alfred. Al verle sentí un hormigueo en el estómago de los nervios y podría decir que hasta me sonrojé un poco, pero, ¡por favor! ¡Qué comportamiento estaba mostrando! Ni que fuera una niña tonta enamorada. Le salude tímidamente con la mano y él se acercó hasta a mí pasando de los demás que se apelotonaban en la entrada y después lo pensé, si venía hacia donde estaba estaríamos solos. Entró en la sala e intenté mirarle sin sonrojarme.

- _Hello_ Alfred -Lejos de contestarme se acercó con grandes zancadas hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente, ahí si que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Aquello parecía algo nuevo para mí, hasta ahora no me había percatado de la calidez de su cuerpo, ni la fuerza de sus abrazos e incluso su propio olor. Suspiré profundamente haciendo que se relajara mi cuerpo.

- Tenía ganas de verte –Sonreí al escucharle decir esa frase.

- Yo también –Me aparté un poco para mirarle a la cara mientras me mantenía con sus brazos agarrado de la cintura, para ver esos ojos azules tan brillantes tras las gafas cuadradas, solo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento el sonido de pasos hacia ésta sala.

Para cuando abrieron la puerta nosotros estábamos separados, intentando disimular nuestro cariño de hacía momentos con el susto de que nos pillasen en el cuerpo, aunque Francis fuese a la cabeza del grupo, aunque hubiera sonreído de esa forma tan socarrona al haber interrumpido algo importante, ¡maldito cara rana!

La reunión comenzó cuando nos sentamos todos y me sorprendió la velocidad de Alfred para sentarse a mi derecha, aunque quizás lo que me sorprendió aún más todavía fue que bajo la mesa, deslizara su mano para coger la mía y entrelazara sus dedos con los míos, ese gesto, tan solo esa pequeña acción, hizo que diese un respingo en el asiento y le mirase de reojo para dedicarle una media sonrisa avergonzada.

Pasamos el resto de la charla así, agarrados con los dedos entrelazados, exceptuando cuando el franchute me hacia enfadar o cuando Alfred se levantaba para soltar sus tontas propuestas de siempre, nunca cambiará.

Al terminar la reunión nos soltamos inmediatamente, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos hacia la salida con todo el grupo hablando animadamente de todas las ideas y propuestas que se expusieron. Un rato después vi como el rubio americano se despedía de todos alegando que debía irse por unos asuntos de su jefe y se marchó por el camino de la izquierda al salir.

Para no perderlo de vista me despedí de todos, quizás un tanto efusivo y nervioso… y marché por el camino de la derecha dando una pequeña vuelta a la manzana y yendo en la misma dirección que Alfred. Después de 5 min. andando se acercó a mi lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de aviador.

- ¿Crees que sabrán que estamos juntos?

- Nah, _I don't know_… Tampoco hicimos nada extraño.

- Bueno, ¿dónde te apetece ir a comer?

- ¡McDonald's, _of course_!

- …Para que pregunto.

Por esta vez, solo por esta vez, vale.

Fuimos hasta el establecimiento y cada uno pidió su menú, bueno, yo pedí un menú y Alfred tres, es un saco sin fondo…

- No deberías comer tanta comida basura, no es bueno para la salud.

- No importa, yo estoy bien.

- Pero te pondrás gordo.

- Los héroes no se ponen gordos -¡Argh! ¡Me saca de quicio esa actitud suya!

- …Déjalo.

Cuando terminamos de comer dimos un paseo observando el ambiente de París. Nos compramos unos helados en un puesto ambulante y nos sentamos en un sitio un tanto íntimo, apoyados en el tronco de un árbol en uno de los jardines que les llaman El Champ de Mars, desde el cual había perfectas vistas de la Torre Eiffel, pero había mucha gente, sobre todo jóvenes que pasaban el rato charlando.

**"Y pensar que eso es la entrepierna del francés pervertido…"** –Pensé.

La verdad es que no podía quejarme, estaba al lado de la persona que quería, tomando un helado tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol y con semejantes vistas. Se notaba que a París le llamaban la ciudad del amor.

- Iggy.

- Te tengo dicho que no me… -Al girar la cara Alfred me acercó lo suficiente su helado como para mancharme la nariz de nata- _Damn…_ -Me limpié con el dorso de la mano con la risa del americano de fondo y entonces hice ademán de tirarle mi helado encima aunque por sus reflejos lo que recibí fue un manotazo que me lo quitó yendo a parar al suelo.

- _Ah! Sorry, sorry, sorry!_ –No se si se disculpaba por tirarme el helado o por el daño que me hizo en la mano.

- Da igual.

- ¿Quieres del mío?

- No, no me gusta la nata.

Encogí mis rodillas y las abracé apoyando la cabeza en mis brazos, observando a Alfred comer tan feliz su helado, no entiendo como puede disfrutar tanto comiendo… Cuando se dió cuenta me miró y vi como dejaba su helado en el suelo y se acercaba a mí, a mi cara.

- Todavía no me has dado un beso…

- ¿Ah? ¿Te lo tengo que dar yo?

- Es que…me da vergüenza –Noté sus mejillas sonrojadas y como apartaba la vista.

- Es fácil, solo tienes que acercarte… -expliqué mientras me acercaba a su cara, pero en el último momento me aparté, mi corazón bombeaba muy rápidamente y los nervios volvieron a mi cuerpo.

- Tú tampoco te atreves –Esta vez fue Alfred el que hizo el beso fallido retirándose a pocos centímetros de mis labios.

- ¡Si me atrevo! –De nuevo me acerqué a él…pero no pude. ¡¿Como puede costar tanto dar un beso? Esta vez me lancé sin mediar palabra, justo cuando él hacia lo mismo y así nuestros labios únicamente se rozaron porque nos retiramos con prisas, esta vez los dos estábamos sonrojados y avergonzados.

Reí tímidamente y volví a acercarme a Alfred, esperando a que hiciera lo mismo y esta vez pude sentir lo suaves que eran sus labios y frescos por el helado que había estado comiendo. Fue algo que me encantó, parecía como si flotara, tenía una sensación cálida y de mucho cariño, era algo que se volvía incluso adictivo. Volvimos a besarnos una y otra vez, a veces dominaba él y otras yo.

Así pasamos gran parte de la tarde, ofreciendo nuestros labios y agarrados de la mano hasta que tuvimos que separarnos al tomar el avión que nos llevaría hasta nuestros respectivos países.

* * *

><p>Me da la sensación de que el final quedó raro…<p>

¡Bueno! ¡Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo también!

Espero poder publicar la continuación este domingo :3

Qué disfruten ^^


	5. Nuestro segundo mes

Perdóóóóóóóón!

Lo malo del tiempo libre, ¡haces tantas cosas que no te da tiempo a escribir!

Aquí os traigo el 5 capítulo, ¡por fin!

Creo que escribir los siguientes capítulos me tomará algo más de una semana pero tranquilos que actualizaré lo más pronto posible -

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a casa ya era bastante tarde, abrí la puerta y encendí las luces, dejé las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor y me dirigí al salón dejando la chaqueta en el sillón para recostarme en el sofá. Apoyé un brazo en mi frente ocultando mi vista de la luz. Poco a poco imágenes de este día tan especial se pasearon por mi mente, es cierto que ya he estado muchas veces en compañía de Alfred, hablando o en reuniones, pero esta vez era diferente, el hecho de que ahora seamos pareja cambia mucho las cosas, hace que piense constantemente en él, si está bien, donde está, con quién sale o a donde va…<p>

Una vez más tengo miedo de perderle…Y le echo de menos.

Hoy había sido un día como si fuera un sueño, irreal, dulce, romántico…

Por fin me digné a mirar la hora en mi reloj de muñeca, las 3:00 a.m., creo que debería ir ya a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Lo de ayer fue muy bonito, ¿verdad, Iggy? –Me escribió el americano cuando hablé con él por el Messenger, pasé el día ordenando cosas en mi despacho bastante embobado, pero no pude evitar encender el ordenador antes de lo normal, que por cierto, lo puse al final en la mesa del despacho, quería hablar con Alfred todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Con cierta felicidad y una sonrisa en mi boca vi la ventanita de conectado de Alfred y comenzamos a hablar hasta este momento.

- Si, fue realmente bonito, me gusto mucho.

- Iggy…

- _Yes?_

- _I love you_ –Escribió seguido de un icono de un muñequito dándole un beso a otro, que infantil era a veces…

- _Me too, idiot_ –Respondí sonrojado- _…I miss you._

- _Me too_…Pero tranquilo, ya nos veremos el mes que viene en la reunión.

- Creo que se hará en mi casa.

- Ah, ¿lo decidieron ya?

- Dije que creo, o quizás sea en España o Bélgica.

- _I don't know_, en todo caso no me importa, si podemos tener un rato para nosotros como en Francia –De nuevo acompañó la frase de un icono que mandaba abrazos.

- _Yes_… -Sonreí, me encantaría que estuviéramos siempre así.

Lo días fueron pasando, tomé por costumbre conectarme tras comer como Alfred hacía y así me pasaba hasta tarde hablando con él, la mayoría eran chorradas que el americano contaba, no se si lo hacía a posta pero este comportamiento era muy divertido, era como si aún fuera mi hermano pequeño… moví mi cabeza con fuerza, debía quitarme de la cabeza eso, Alfred era ahora mi pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La espera para la nueva reunión del segundo mes que estábamos juntos fue desesperante. Al final se celebrará en mi casa, mis subordinados que solo venían por las mañanas para limpiar y ordenar la casa tuvieron que hacer horas extras, limpiaron y organizaron la sala para la reunión mientras yo iba anotando y ordenando todas las cosas que no debía olvidar comentar en la junta.

Para las cinco de la tarde la gente comenzó a llegar, quedándome muy sorprendido el hecho de que Alfred había llegado pronto, no a la hora acordada, pero tampoco muy retrasado. Le sonreí a modo de saludo seguido de un "_Hello_" al cuál me respondió de la misma manera.

Ésta vez en la reunión estuvimos separados y duró bastante, porque, a parte de que tenía bastantes puntos que discutir a diferencia de los demás países, tuvimos que hacer un descanso de una hora ya que el italiano Feliciano se había llevado a rastras a Ludwig para buscar alguna tienda de dulces, mientras los demás hablábamos de diferentes temas:

-Arthur-san, últimamente le veo más contento y motivado, ¿se debe a algo en especial? –Preguntó el japonés con una humeante taza de té en la mano que las sirvientas de Arthur ofrecieron. El inglés sintió como una presión en el estómago ante el miedo de ser pillados debía disimular.

- P-pues es posible…

- ¿Si? ¿Y quién es-aru? –Preguntó el chino con brillitos en los ojos, la relaciones de amor le resultaban algo muy bonito. El rubio inglés se sonrojó bajando la vista.

- _W-well_, ya os diré quién cuando la situación lo requiera, jeje –Me reí nervioso, ¿por qué tenían que preguntar por cosas así? Aunque la verdad es que no sabía porque debía esconder nuestra relación.

Se hicieron cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando terminamos la reunión, hablar tanto tiempo sentados era agotador… Acompañé a los demás hasta la puerta para poder despedirme de todos y darle las gracias por venir, cuando ya se habían ido cerré la puerta y suspiré mientras me dirigía al salón.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿me despedí de Alfred?

Mientras pensaba eso sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura por la espalda haciendo que me asustara.

-_WHA…_ ¡NO ME DES ESOS SUSTOS! _¡IDIOT!_ –Grité enfadado al americano que se reía tan despreocupado, me senté en el apoyabrazos del sillón y me puse la mano en el pecho, ¡mi corazón latía como loco!

- ¿Te he asustado tanto? _Sorry_… -Se arrodilló frente a mí y me abrazó por la cintura a modo disculpa.

- Por cierto, ¿qué haces todavía aquí? Perderás el avión.

- Yo…pensé que quizás…podría quedarme a dormir esta noche…contigo –Esa propuesta me pilló totalmente desprevenido haciendo que me sonrojara como últimamente hago siempre, parece que he cogido la costumbre…

- T-tú… ¿aquí? ¿Conmigo?

- _Sure!_ ¿Dónde sino?

- …B-bueno, _okey_.

Alfred se puso en pie y me abrazó con tanto énfasis que me hizo caer hacia atrás en el sillón con el encima.

- Levanta, ¡gordo! ¡Que me vas a aplastar…! -Empecé a quejarme empujándole hacia atrás para que me dejara espacio para respirar pero en vez de retroceder, el americano se ponía más encima de mí y empezaba a besarme la cara, cogiendo mis mejillas con sus tibias manos, para llegar hasta mi boca. Correspondí a sus besos apurados y torpes que se hacían cada vez más seguros y apasionados, pero aquella pasión estaba empezando a sofocarme haciendo que jadeara.

-Arthur…Arthur… -Alfred murmuraba mi nombre mientras besaba mi cuello, pronto se hizo necesario el contacto de nuestra piel, me quitó la corbata y la camisa para seguir con su rastro de besos por mi torso.

-Alfred…Al-¡ah! –Su lengua encontró uno de mis pezones haciendo que se me escapara un pequeño gemido cuando jugó con él, sentí también sus dientes rozándolo suavemente provocando que mi cuerpo se erizara, pero no era justo que solo él estuviera haciéndome cosas. Deslicé mis manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciando un poco su abdomen y entonces bajé más una de mis manos, acariciando y haciendo presión en la pequeña erección que empezaba a tener Alfred.

- Mnn…Arthur, no sabía que fueras tan atrevido… -Levantó su cara sonrojada para mirarme.

- Y esto no es nada –Comencé a desabotonar sus pantalones cuando me dijo:

- Te aviso, lo que me hagas te lo voy a hacer a ti.

- _Okey_ –Acepté gustoso, mordiéndome el labio inferior y logrando abrir los cierres del pantalón americano para después acariciar de nuevo su miembro por encima de la ropa interior.

- Ah, ¿si? –Se lo tomó como un reto, se le notaba. Consiguió abrir mi bragueta con facilidad haciendo lo mismo, acariciando mi miembro también, pero con más presión provocando finalmente que se me escapara un gemido que fue ahogado por el timbre de la puerta, los dos nos quedamos helados.

Volvieron a llamar unas dos o tres veces más y desistieron.

- Que susto, pensaba que nos habían pillado –Susurré a mi pareja en voz baja, por si las moscas.

- _Angleterreeee~, mon amouuur!_ –Oí canturrear esa voz tan conocida desde la cocina, ¿cómo …..narices había "entrado" el francés? Empujé a Alfred para apartarle.

- Escóndete –Le dije antes de atarme los pantalones e ir a la cocina, por suerte Francis solo estaba asomado a la ventana de la cocina, junto a la puerta trasera que daba al jardín de la parte de atrás- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Le pregunté con notablemente enfadado.

- Se me olvidaron las llaves y sin ellas no podré abrir la puerta de casa.

- Jeez… ¿Dónde están?

- En la mesa del recibidor – Fui hasta allí pasando al lado de Alfred al que le señalé que guardara silencio con un dedo en mi boca, cogí las llaves y volví hasta la cocina devolviéndoselas.

- ¿Algo más?

- ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

- P-porque… ¡me estaba quitando la ropa para ir a la cama! -¡Soy un genio! ¡Qué buena excusa!

- Si tu lo dices, por cierto, ¿has visto _le petit_ Alfred? –Me sonrojé un poco ante la mención de este.

- N-no lo he visto, ¡se fue con todos ustedes!

- _Vraiment?_ No le ví con nosotros.

- Bueno, _I don't know, okey?_ –Dije ya desesperado por que se fuera- Si no necesitas nada más, _goodbye France!_ –Cerré la ventana sin darle tiempo a que se despidiera y me dirigí al salón de nuevo.

- ¿Se fué?

- _Yes._

- Bueno, ¿por dónde ibamos? –Preguntó retóricamente Alfred mientras me rodeaba la cintura y me acercaba a él.

- Alfred, nos han cortado el rollo, ya no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

- _B-but..._

- _Sorry_... –Bajé la mirada al suelo igual que él, era verdad que ya no quería hacer nada- ¿Pedimos una pizza y vemos una peli? ¿Y cuando termine nos vamos a dormir juntos? –Ví como de nuevo levantaba la cabeza con brillos en los ojos.

- _¡YES!_

* * *

><p>¿Os gustó? ¿No? ¿Queréis matarme por no hacer lemon completo? xD<p>

Es lo que haaay, ¡que sólo llevan dos meses juntos! :D

Besitos y cuidaros!

PD: **Dibucrito**, intenté poner iconitos como me dijiste xDD

Prometo que en conversaciones próximas pondré más.


End file.
